Sonic Ball ZX 2 (Frieza Saga)
by Derek XYZ
Summary: Now that our heroes have defeated the fearsome duo of Shadow and Vegeta, they can rest in peace. Meanwhile, the two fearsome saiyans make their way to Planet Namek to find the Namekian dragon balls and the Chaos Emeralds scattered around the planet. But little do they know that another powerful enemy lies ahead of their path to immortality.
1. Chapter 7

Episode 7: A New Evil Born

Sonic and Son Goku have finally taken care of the 3 brutal saiyans. Now, they're in the hospital being helped to aid. (Goku screaming) Goku ran out the room due to his fear of needles. "Oh, god. Please, doctor! Get that needle outta my face!" Sonic said, "Oh man! I feel bad for you, Goku." The doctor said, "Mr. Sonic, your pool of herbs and water are ready." Sonic's eyes got big and screamed, "Water?! Ahh! I can't swim!" Tails said, "So, Krillin. When can we go to planet Namek for the dragon balls and the chaos emeralds?" "As soon as we heal", said Krillin. Bulma said, "Hey. Why don't we just take the saiyan's space pod?" (Boom) Gohan said, "Hold on, guys. I wanna go, too!" Chi-Chi yells, "Oh no! The hell you are! You are staying home and continuing your studies whether you like it or not!" "But mom," Gohan said, "Piccolo died for me. I have to do _something_." Chi-Chi yelled, "I don't care who did what! I am your mother! You'll do what I say!" Gohan yelled, "Mom, shut the hell up!" (Everyone gasps) Chi-Chi runs out the room crying. 2 days later after Gohan, Tails and Krillin were finished healing, they all met at Master Roshi's house. "Hey Bulma" said Tails. "Just get in the ship and shut the hell up!" So as they all went inside the ship, Bulma blasted off to space. 6 days later, they finally made it to Planet Namek. While Goku and Sonic were still healing, Yajirobe brought in a bag of Senzu beans. Back on Planet Namek, Vegeta and Shadow arrived on Planet Namek as well. "C'mon Shadow, let's go find those so-called Chaos Emeralds. I did some research on them and they have a link with the dragon balls." Shadow said, "I already have one, so that puts us in the lead of Frieza. See?" "Nice." So as Cui overheard their conversation, he went to go confront the fearsome duo. Meanwhile, Krillin, Tails, Gohan and Bulma went to go searching for a cave. "Bulma, I think I finally found a cave for us to hide in!" yelled Tails. "That's great!" said Bulma. Krillin said, "Bulma, we need the dragon radar to find the dragon… Gohan, Tails! Can you sense that energy? It's huge!" "Hide!" A bunch of Frieza's henchmen flew by with at least five of the dragon balls and four of the chaos emeralds. At one of the Namekian villages, there were two top guardians of Frieza. There was Dodoria, who was the pink, spiky-headed one who was focused on nothing but strength. And there was Zarbon, who has the looks of a handsome prince, but don't let his looks fool you. Finally, the legendary tyrant himself. The almighty conqueror of different planets: Lord Frieza! "So, Namekian," said Frieza, "You have two options: Either give me the dragon ball _and_ the Chaos Emerald or perish away like the rest of them. The choice is yours." (Growl) "Dodoria, kill the kid on the right." "With pleasure, Lord Frieza." (Bwaaaa) (Boom) (High-pitched scream) Then, a bunch of Namekians came along, but they got killed by Dodoria. "Now will you give us the dragon ball and the Chaos Emerald?" asked Frieza. Meanwhile, Tails, Gohan and Krillin watched the murder of the Namekians. (Gohan growls) "Gohan, keep your calm. We can't let them detect us." But… I… can't let this… go on… anymore." So as the Namekian handed them the dragon ball and the Chaos Emerald, Frieza betrayed his word. "Kill him." The Namekian was decapitated by Dodoria. (Snap) (Thud) "Now, Frieza" said Zarbon, "You missed a Namekian child." "Aaaaaahhhhh!" screamed Gohan. Krillin yelled, "Gohan, no!" (Bam) Gohan made a swift kick to Dodoria's face. "Dammit, Gohan!" yelled Tails. Krillin grabbed the Namekian child and flew off. (Zoom) (Zoom) (Zoom) Frieza got angry and yelled, "Who the hell were those three fools?! Were those Earthlings?! I bet Vegeta has something to do with this! Doesn't matter! Dodoria, go find those Earthlings and bring them back alive." So as Dodoria chased our other heroes, Vegeta and Shadow were preparing for a fight with Cui. "So Cui, you decided to show your ugly face around?" asked Vegeta. "Yes. Now, why don't we just get this over with? Shadow, you will meet the same fate as Vegeta here." "What'd you say?!" exclaimed Shadow with rage. (Shadow powering up) (Vegeta powering up) (Cui powering up) (Zoom) "Hi, Cui." "Impossible! We're supposed to be evenly matched!" (Poof) Cui's scouter broke due to Vegeta and Shadow's increase of strength. Then Zarbon and Dodoria's scouter broke. (Poof) "Lord Frieza, my scouter just picked up Vegeta and Shadow's power level! It's so huge, it made my scouter burst." "Hey, Lord Frieza!" Cui yelled. (Shadow and Vegeta gasp) They turn around, but no one was there. "Made you look!" (Smack) "I don't think so!" said Shadow, Now… to end this… CHAOS… BLAST!" (Boom) (Cui screams) Back at Earth, Sonic and Goku took a Senzu bean and ate it. They felt revived and a lot stronger. "Ready, Sonic?" asked Goku. "Yep. See you at Dr. Brief's!" (Zoom) "Hey, hold up! Nimbus!" (Boing) As they arrived at Dr. Brief's, Sonic asks, "Hey, Mr. Briefs, I was wondering if you could make us a ship for Planet Namek." "Sure. It'll be ready in 45 minutes. Lucky for you, I came across a box of spare rocket parts while I was grocery shopping for me and the missus." (Goku and Sonic cheer) Back on Namek, Krillin, Tails, Gohan and the little namekian child was still being chased by Dodoria's rage. "I'm gonna mess you earthlings up!" Gohan thought of an idea. "Krillin, use your Solar Flare. It should buy us a couple minutes to escape." Krillin said, "Ok, but whatever you do, don't look. Solar Flare!" (Shingle) "Ugh! My eyes! How the…" (Wham) (Dodoria screams) "Dodoria, you look pinker then your mother's…" "Hey, Vegeta, shouldn't we beat the information out of him about the dragon balls and the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Shadow. Dodoria said, "Hm… nice scouter you got there, Shadow. Hand it over!" Vegeta grabs Shadow's scouter and breaks it. "Uh… Vegeta, you idiot! Now you're blind as the rest of us!" exclaimed Dodoria. "No… you see, back on Earth, Shadow and I got into a fight with a low-class saiyan and a blue hedgehog like himself. Oh man. We picked up a few new tricks while we were there. For instance, we learned how to detect energy without resorting to machinery. Shadow, let me handle Dodoria. This one's personal." (Crackle) (Shingle) (Bam) (Grip) (Grip) (Stretch) "Ogh! Vegeta, if you spare me, I'll tell you and Shadow the truth about both your planets! Ogh!" Shadow says, "If you lie to us, I'll send a Chaos Spear straight through your neck!" "Now…" said Dodoria, "A long time ago, Frieza had all saiyans under his bidding. One day, a foolish saiyan tried to rebel Frieza, so there was only one solution. He had to eliminate every single saiyan on the whole planet. And as for you, Shadow, a scientist called Dr. Eggman told Lord Frieza about his creation of you." "What?" Shadow said in a scared voice. "He also said that they're joining forces to conquer the whole galaxy. Something about Project Mephiles X or something like that." Vegeta said, "Well, now that we know the truth about all this, it's time for you to die. Goodbye." (Vegeta grunts) "Nooooooooooooooooo!" (Boom) Shadow said, "Vegeta, I detect two Chaos Emeralds nearby. One is in the village nearby." Meanwhile, back at Frieza, Eggman was greeting him by the intercom. "Frieza, I have some good news. Project Mephiles is at 94%. Soon, we will rule the universe." Frieza said, "My word, I have to see this project myself." So as Frieza entered the ship, he saw Project Mephiles. (Beeping) Eggman's computer opened Project Mephiles and popped out a black and bluish-greenish looking hedgehog that resembles Shadow. "Here is a Chaos Emerald for you, my masters. I hope this satisfies you both." Frieza was impressed by Dr. Eggman's geniusness. "So it changes forms with each Chaos Emerald it obtains?" "Not only that," said Eggman, "It also has Sonic and Shadow's DNA as well. Watch!" Mephiles performed a Chaos Spear and broke the computer. (Crash) (Bzzz) "Excellent! Project Mephiles will become the success of Eggman World." Frieza said, "Hold on a second, Dr. Eggman. Earlier, you mentioned something about Shadow's DNA, but who is this Sonic?" Eggman blew a fuse and got angry. "Only the reason of all of my failures! But no matter… Once he meets my… I mean _our_ project, he will finally see what terror really is!" Back at Sonic and Goku, they finally boarded the ship and started it. They flew to Planet Namek. Dr. Briefs turned on the intercom and said, "Oh, yes. I also forgot to mention. It will take six days due to the speed and acceleration." Sonic said, "Ok. Hey, Goku. That gives us enough time to train. What'd you say? Wanna train till our bodies drop?" "You bet!" So as Sonic and Goku trained for Planet Namek, Vegeta and Shadow heads to a village to steal the Chaos Emerald. Will Sonic and Goku be able to take on Frieza? Will Krillin, Tails and Gohan be able to gather all 7 dragon balls and Chaos Emeralds before Vegeta and Shadow or Frieza? Stay tuned in the next episode.


	2. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hail Frieza

As Sonic and Goku began their training, Frieza didn't sense Dodoria's power. "Dodoria has failed us. Zarbon, be a dear and do me a favor." "Yes, Lord Frieza. Anything you say." Frieza gently grabbed Zarbon's shoulder and said in a nice voice, "I need you to go and find Vegeta and Shadow. Can you do that for me?" "Yes, Lord Frieza." As Sonic and Goku started training for Namek, Sonic says, "Goku, you ready to do this?" "Yeah, let's train like there's no tomorrow. Hyaaaaahhh!" Sonic said, "So you wanna take things to the max, huh? Ok then. KaioKen!" (Ratatatatatatatatatatattat) Punches were flying everywhere. "Wait, hold up a second. Can't we just take turns by fighting at each gravity level?" asked Goku. "Yeah. That's a great idea." "Hold up, boys", said King Kai in a booming voice. Sonic said, "King Kai, is that you?" asked Sonic. "Yes, Sonic. It's me. Anyhow, there's something I must warn you about before you reach Namek. There's this guy named Frieza who happens to be the strongest in the universe and I would…" "Really? Well in that case, I'm gonna deck him in the schnozz" said Sonic. "NO! You must absolutely stay away from Frieza, his strength is unreachable! He could kill you both with a finger." Goku said, "Ok, fine. We'll stay away from this Frieza guy." "Good." Sonic said, "I call first on gravity training. I'll just set it to 20x gravity." Meanwhile, back on Namek, Vegeta and Shadow countered Zarbon. "Vegeta, I finally found you. Frieza isn't happy about your little stunt you pulled." Shadow flicked off Zarbon and said, "You can tell Frieza to kiss my…" (Smack) Shadow went down to the lake unconscious. (Whistle) (Splash) (Ratatatatatattat) Vegeta and Zarbon started fighting. (Wham) "So, how does it feel to be bashed around?" said Vegeta in a cocky tone. "You know what, Vegeta? There's been a little secret I've been hiding. Even Frieza doesn't know about this. I can transform. Allow me to show you before you die." (Growls) (Stretch) (Stretch) (Roars) (Deep voice): "So, Vegeta! What'd you think?" (Zarbon charges) (Wham) (Whang) (Whang) (Whang) (Thud) Vegeta and Shadow lied down in defeat of Zarbon. Meanwhile, Tails, Krillin and Gohan meets with Bulma in the cave. "So, anything new yet?" "Well, we just sensed an incredible power, even stronger than Vegeta's", said Tails. "Well I have some good news: In 5 days, Sonic and Goku are coming to Namek to rescue us! Whee!" (Cheering) "If anyone can defeat these guys, it's Sonic and Goku!" yelled Krillin. "Oh, who's the little namekian?" asked Bulma. "My name is Dende. Who are you?" "I'm Krillin. That's Gohan, that's Tails the Fox, and the female over there is Bulma." "What's a female?" Dende asked. Bulma explained very slowly what a female was. Back at Frieza's ship, Zarbon carried Shadow and Vegeta to Frieza. "Zarbon, you imbecile!" Eggman yelled. "But Dr. Eggman, I…" "Silence! Frieza asked you specifically to bring these two idiots alive. Ugh. I'll just have to report this to Frieza." At the battleground of Frieza's ship, Frieza and Project Mephiles were sparring to test their strength. (Rattatatatatatatatat) "Oh my." Frieza said, "Eggman made you quite combatting. You can throw a mean slugger. Come." Back at the ship, Sonic was fighting a clone of himself as training. "KaioKen x2!" Sonic yelled. He was fighting a robot version of himself that Dr. Briefs made for them. "Argh!" (Ratatatatatatatatatattatatattatat) (Wham) (Boom) The Sonic Robot was defeated in one fell swift kick to the face. "Your turn, Goku." "Ok, fine. But lemme show you how to _really_ do this. KaioKen x3!" Mecha Goku came out of the ground and challenged Goku. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAAAAAA!" (Whoosh) "Error! Power level insufficient! Malfunction!" (Boom) "Aw man. Dr. Briefs gave us a weak challenge. Ok, Sonic. Screw the gravity. We're gonna fight up to 100x gravity." "Hmph. Let's do it!" (Ratatatatatattatatatatat) Meanwhile… While Sonic and Goku only had 3 days till landing, Vegeta and Shadow finally wake up in the healing pod. (Boom) But Vegeta and Shadow blows up part of the ship and throws the 5 dragon balls and the 4 Chaos Emeralds as well. (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whir) "C'mon, Shadow! Hurry the hell up!" (Whoosh) (Zoom) As Shadow and Vegeta took off, Frieza and Eggman got angry and said at the same time, "Zarbon! Go find Vegeta and Shadow… and bring them back dead this time! If you fail, I will make sure you wish you were never born!" "Yes, Lord Frieza and Dr. Eggman!" (Zoom) "My word. Evil geniuses like us should become lifetime partners, wouldn't you agree?" asked Frieza. When Krillin came out of nowhere with a dragon ball, Zarbon appears to steal it. But Vegeta and Shadow appears out of nowhere and meets Zarbon again. "So Vegeta. You decided to show your face again. You really must want to be humiliated twice. You! Bald one! Hand me the dragon ball, and I promise I will spare you and the female over there." Bulma said, "Oh my god. He's _so_ sexy! I just grab him and…" "Transformation!" Zarbon yelled. (Growls) (Stretch) (Stretch) (Roars) Shadow said, "Looking for this?" Zarbon charged at Shadow, but he used a Chaos Spear to stun Zarbon. Vegeta said, "Now that I got you… I'm gonna freakin' kill you!" (Wham) Bulma screamed in fear, "Ew! Kill that son of a bitch, now!" Zarbon stutters with his last breath, "Vegeta… Please… Spare me. I was just… following orders. Together… Shadow, you and I… could prevail over… Frieza." Shadow got angry real quick and said, "Please. You expect us to buy that bullshit?" Shadow thought about it for a few seconds. "Nah. Vegeta, dust this bitch!" (Whoosh) "Vegetaaaaaa!" (Splash) Zarbon was dead in the lake. "Now, bald one, if you want you and your woman to live, hand us the dragon ball." So as Krillin handed Vegeta and Shadow the dragon ball, Gohan and Tails were on their way back with another dragon ball _and_ two Chaos Emeralds. 15 minutes later, Tails comes back with two emeralds. "Hey guys. I'm back." Said Tails. "Whoa!" yelled Krillin and Bulma in excitement. "So that's… a Chaos Emerald? It's shiny. And I can sense the energy within. It's huge!" Tails said, "Yeah, I found Vegeta and Shadow's hiding spot, but it wasn't easy to get it." Meanwhile, Goku and Sonic were only 2 days away from Namek. Sonic jumped up and performed the Kamehameha. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HAAAAAAAA!" Goku performed the KaioKen Kamehameha. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAA!" (Whoosh) Their Kamehamehas collided together. It caused an explosion to the gravity machine. (Boom) "Whew! Now _that_ was a good battle. Right, Sonic?" (Sonic panting) "Yeah. I just got one more technique to use. I learned how to do it while fighting Shadow. Chaos… Control!" (Zoom) (Zoom) (Boom) "How do you like me now, Goku?" Back at Frieza's ship, Frieza detected Vegeta and Shadow's power levels. "Zarbon has failed me. I have no choice but to call… The Ginyu Force." Eggman said, "Yes. We also need some new scouters as well. Without them, we wouldn't be able to retrieve the rest of the Chaos Emeralds _or_ the dragon balls." So Frieza and Eggman called the Ginyu Force for a new shipment of scouters. Who is this so-called Ginyu Force? Are they as powerful as they are heard of? Can Goku and Sonic prepare for what lies ahead of them? Find out in the next episode.


	3. Chapter 9

Episode 9: The Ginyu Force

As the Ginyu Force were preparing to enter Planet Namek, Krillin told Tails, "Hey, I'm gonna head to the Grand Elder's. If I can somehow get the dragon ball and the Chaos Emerald from him, then we can prevent Vegeta and Shadow from using all 7." (Zoom) So after Krillin visited the Grand Elder's, he saw the biggest Namekian there was. "Nail! We have a visitor" exclaimed the Grand Elder. Dende introduced Tails and Krillin to him. Nail said, "State your purpose here, strangers. Are you good or evil?" "We're good. You see, there's a bunch of bad guys on this planet now and we have to stop them. So… can we borrow your Chaos Emerald?" asked Tails. "Hm… I suppose. But you must promise me it won't fall into the wrong hands" said Nail in an angry voice. "We promise" Tails said. So as Krillin received the Chaos Emerald and left. Guru said, "WAIT! I must release your hidden potentials first. Bald one goes first." So as the Grand Elder tapped Krillin's head, Krillin was surging with power. (Whoosh) "It is done. Now, Tails, it is your turn." "Wait… how did you know my name?" said Tails. "I know many things." (Whoosh) "Whoa! This is incredible! From now on, call me Super Tails!" So as they left with the Chaos Emerald, Tails asked, "Hey Krillin, can you make it to the cave alone? I'm gonna go grab Gohan from Bulma." "Sure thing." (Whoosh) Meanwhile, Sonic and Goku were only a day away from Planet Namek. They were training to their heart's content. Sonic yelled, "C'mon, Goku! Is that all you got?! KaioKen x15!" (Whir) "Hmph. You still don't know how to master the KaioKen. Luckily, I'll show you how…" (Whir) Goku used the KaioKen x19. Sonic smiled and said, "Well, I got one more move that you can't master: The Keio Rush!" (Zoom) (Zoom) So as they went head to head, Gohan and the rest finally reach the Grand Elder's place again. "So… who is this little person?" asked Guru. "This is Gohan, he's a good guy just like us" said Tails. Krillin said, "Gohan, imagine _your_ power once the Grand Elder taps into your hidden potential." The Grand Elder slowly puts his hand onto Gohan's head and opens the gates of his powers. (Whir) (Whoosh) Vegeta sensed Gohan's powers thinking it was Goku's. "C'mon out, Kakarott!" yelled Vegeta. "Sonic. I can sense your presence inside. C'mon out, blue hedgehog! I know you're in there! Or do I have to burn this place to smithereens?" said Shadow. So as they all stepped out, their power levels weren't the same anymore. "Wh… What the…?" Vegeta stuttered. "How… how is this possible?" Shadow said in fear. (Vegeta and Shadow laughing) "Oh man! I almost lost it when you said it all serious!" Shadow said. Vegeta sensed the Ginyu force arriving. (Boom) (Boom) (Boom) (Boom) (Boom) By Frieza's ship, the Ginyu Force steps out of their pods and introduced themselves to Eggman and Frieza. "I am Guldo!" "I am Recoome!" "I am Burter!" "I am Jeice!" "And I'm… Ginyu!" "1… 2… 3… 4… 5! We are the Ginyu Force!" Eggman looked at them and said, "O…K… I need you to bring…" "No need. They're right behind you" said Ginyu. "Whoa! How did you put the scouters…?" exclaimed Eggman. "See, they're the best henchmen around. Much better than Zarbon and Dodoria" said Frieza. "Lord Frieza! I found Vegeta and the earthlings' location. Whoa! Captain, there's some kind of huge energy, and there's 7 of them!" "Those must be the so-called Chaos Emeralds. They do possess a unique power" said Burter. Frieza raised his finger and said, "Ok, here's the plan. You guys go find Vegeta and bring him back alive. As for the earthlings, also bring them back alive. Bring me the seven dragon balls and the Chaos Emeralds and I promise you… your reward _will_ be worth it." "Ginyu Force… Out!" (Zoom) (Zoom) (Zoom) (Zoom) (Zoom) Eggman laughed. Meanwhile, Vegeta gathered the seven Chaos Emeralds along with the seven dragon balls. "Guys, I sense five huge power levels coming towards us" said Tails. Vegeta said, "Oh, shit. Shadow, quick help me…" "Too late. Hi, Vegeta. Shadow, you look positively fabulous" said Ginyu in a sarcastic voice. "Fuck off," said Shadow. "Now, Shadow, mate. There's no reason to be so hostile. Just give us the dragon balls and Chaos Emeralds, and we'll be on our way" said Jeice. Vegeta said, "The dragon ball is _way_ over there. See?" (Zoom) (Whoosh) "Here you go, boss" said Burter. "Thanks." "It's what I do." Krillin said, "But… how did you…?" "See what happened was… I'm the fastest guy in the universe. No one can measure up to my speed." "Oh yeah?! Well, you're in big trouble when Sonic comes here to beat you!" yelled Tails. Burter looked surprised. "Well, in that case, I can't wait to beat this so-called Sonic." Gohan exclaimed, "My dad's gonna be here, too! He's gonna be big and strong! You'll wish you never messed with us!" "I'll just take those dragon balls and Chaos Emeralds off your hands" said Ginyu. (Whir) (Whir) "Ok, gentlemen, take care of these guys until I come back." (Whoosh) Recoome said, "I call dibs on fighting Vegeta and Shadow at the same time!" (Laughing triumphal) "I'll handle the small fries! It won't take long" said Guldo. "Ok, guys, get ready!" said Krillin. (Krillin, Gohan and Tails powering up) Guldo held his breath and stopped time. (Inhale) "Holy crap, how'd the hell did they get this close?! I gotta run!" exclaimed Guldo. (Zoom) (Panting) (Exhales) "Grr! Enough of this…" (Whang) Tails punches him in the face. "Ugh! I got eyeball slime on my hand" yelled Tails. Krillin yelled, "Blast him!" (Whoosh) (Whoosh) "Time Freeze!" Guldo stopped the blast… But it blasted him the second he tripped and exhaled. (Boom) "That's it! Paralyzation Attack! Hyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" "Agh! Gohan, can you move?" Krillin said. "N… no! What's going on?" Gohan said back in fear. Tails said, "We must be paralyzed by his weird telekinesis." Guldo pulled a giant stick out of nowhere and threw it at them. "Oh no, guys!" Guldo yelled in a sarcastic voice, "You guys better move or something; otherwise, you guys will be dead." (Laughing evilly) Shadow jumps in and saves them. "Chaos… Spear!" (Whir) (Shing) The impact of the Chaos Spear cut off Guldo's head. "Oh, well. Guldo's dead… which means I get to fight Vegeta and Shadow! Ok, you two! Let's do this!" "Ok then, be careful what you wish for!" yelled Vegeta. (Zoom) (Wham) "Vegeta, lemme have some fun. Chaos… Control!" (Ratatattatatatatatattat) (Thud) "Oh, boy! That was a real doozy! Now it's my turn!" (Wham) (Grip) (Whoosh) Vegeta throws Recoome at a fast pace. Shadow said, "Hmph, there's no time for games! Time to end this! Chaos… Blast!" (Boom) Recoome is still standing as if the blast didn't affect him. "You done? Here I come, Vegeta!" (Whang) (Ratatattatat) Recoome was matching Vegeta's movements. Shadow yelled, "Hey, Recoome! Suck it! Chaos… Oblivion!" (Whir) (Whoosh) (Boom) (Sssss) (Bam) Shadow laid on the ground in defeat out cold. Vegeta said, "Shadow… no… you bastard. Aaaauuuggghhhh!" (Wham) Recoome slams Vegeta on the ground with a harsh punch to the face. (Boom) Recoome said, "Alright, I'm done messing around. Recoome… Eraser Gun!" (Whoosh) (Whang) Krillin kicks Recoome in the head, causing his attack to miss. Recoome turned around fast and kicked Krillin dead in the face. (Bam) "Krillin, are you ok?" asked Tails. Gohan rushes to him and tries to pick Krillin up. "Now it's up to me and Tails. Let's go, Tails!" (Zoom) (Recoome yawns) "Hey guys! Watch this!" (Wham) Recoome flips off Gohan. "Now suck it, you dumb-ass!" Gohan and Tails struggle to finish off Recoome. Gohan said while struggling, "You… big bully! All you do…is pick on people whose… smaller than you! Well… take this!" "Nope" Recoome whispered, "Nope." (Bam) (Crack) (Bam) Recoome knocks the power out of Tails and Gohan. Tails goes back to his original form with blood on his chest. The heroes are on the ground defeated. Burter said, "Wow! He knocked their lights out! C'mon, Recoome, let's go back to the captain." Can Sonic and Goku make it in time to save the rest of the gang before the Ginyu Force finishes them off? Find out in the next episode.


	4. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Tenkaichi Tag Team

On their ship to Planet Namek, Sonic and Goku were asleep and only 15 minutes away. Meanwhile, back at Frieza's ship, Frieza and Eggman were celebrating on their victory of gathering the dragon balls and the Chaos Emeralds. Captain Ginyu said, "Here you go, sirs. The dragon balls and the Chaos Emeralds just like you needed." Frieza said, "Good. C'mon, Eggman! Help me work these emeralds." Eggman said, "Um… there's only 6 of them." Frieza said, "So… what's your point?" "Well, there are seven of them and you need all seven to work their magic. Otherwise they're useless. Luckily, I have a ray gun that can utilize only one emerald at a time." So as Eggman utilized his ray gun, he turned the fish and frogs into robots. (Click) (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) Frieza said, "Now, dragon balls! Grant me immortality! Hahahahahaha!" But sadly and luckily, the dragon balls didn't work. "Ginyu, why aren't the dragon balls working?!" "Maybe it needs a password. Try that village to the left." (Beep) "Ah. Excellent work, Ginyu." (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Meanwhile, Sonic and Goku's ship finally reached Planet Namek. As they stepped out of the ship, Goku ties the bag of Senzu beans to him. "Sonic, can you feel their energy?" Goku asked. Sonic grunts and says, "No… but Gohan's energy is dropping fast! We better hurry!" (Zoom) (Zoom) Back at Frieza's ship, Project Mephiles asked Frieza, "Excuse me, my lord. But when do I get to wreak havoc onto this pathetic planet?" "Soon. But until then, let's just hurry to that village." As Sonic and Goku reached the other heroes, Goku reads Recoome's energy. Sonic grabbed the Senzu beans from Goku and gave one to Tails. (Chomp) (Crunch) (Crunch) (Gulp) "Sonic! You finally came!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic said, "(Chuckles) Now that we're here, let Goku and I handle these guys." Goku gave a Senzu bean to Gohan and Krillin. "Whoa!" exclaimed Gohan. "Dad! It's really you!" Goku said, "Yep. Here you go, Krillin." (Chomp) (Chomp) (Gulp) "Oh, man. I feel so much better." "Stay back, guys. Sonic and I will take care of these Ginyu guys." "But, Goku! You just got here! Besides, these guys are way stronger than Shadow and Vegeta!" exclaimed Tails. Sonic said, "Ok, big guy. Bring it on!" Recoome laughed and said, "You got jokes, little hedgehog, but I'm about to…" (Sonic powers up) "Blue… Tornado! Take this!" (Whoosh) "Whoa! This guy's faster than the speed of sound!" Sonic yells, "Goku! Now's your chance to hit him!" "On it!" (Wham) Goku strikes Recoome in the stomach with his elbow. (Sonic laughing) "Whew! Tails, did you see the look on his face?" Goku told Recoome, "Lesson #1: Never leave yourself wide open." (Goku laughing) "Sh… shut up." (Thud) Recoome was defeated by one elbow to the groin. Sonic said, "Tails. Where's Shadow? I can barely sense his energy." Krillin said, "He's right behind you." Shadow was beaten up from Recoome's powerful moves. Gohan says, "Dad! How did you…?" "It's easy. Sonic and I trained under 100x gravity. But it wasn't easy, though." (Vegeta thinking: Wait a minute. How did these two imbeciles defeat them with such ease? They're one of Frieza's top fighters. Wait a…) (Gasp) "Shadow! You don't think that they achieved…" Vegeta yelled. Shadow said, "That's idiotic, they couldn't have become the one and only…" Sonic gave Shadow a Senzu bean and restored him to full health. Shadow said, "Sonic… you… saved me. Thank you. I am now on your side." "Sonic! Throw Vegeta a Senzu bean! I'm pretty sure that if we restore him to health, he'll be on our side!" So Sonic threw the Senzu bean to Goku instead. "Here you go, Vegeta. Eat up." As he handed the Senzu bean to Vegeta, he ate the bean and grew 3x stronger than usual. (Chomp) (Chomp) (Gulp) (Stretch) Burter said, "Hey! What the hell's going on here? Jeice! Let's kill this fool!" So as Burter and Jeice prepared to fight Goku, Goku punches Jeice in the face. Sonic starts laughing loudly. "Aw, man! Nice one, Goku!" Sonic yelled. Burter said, "So… you're the blue hedgehog called Sonic, correct?" "Yep. I'm the fastest thing alive. Wanna race to prove it?" Burter laughs loudly and says, "Sure. Ready… Set…" Sonic yelled, "Go!" (Zoom) (Zoom) Burter stopped for a second and saw Sonic's amazing speed. Goku said, "C'mon, let's fight already!" Burter tried to kick Goku numerous of times, but all missed. (Swip) (Swip) (Swip) (Swip) Jeice and Burter tried to double team Sonic and Goku, but Goku covered for Sonic. "Hyaaahhh!" (Whoosh) (Boom) Sonic was amazed at how strong Goku has become. King Kai telepathically speaks to Sonic and says, "Sonic, if you create a moon of your own, I want you to look deep into it." Sonic looked confused and said, "Lemme guess, I turn into a giant ape?" King Kai yells, "No! You turn into your dark form. Believe it or not, everyone has a dark side, even Goku." Sonic creates a moon of his own. (Whir) (Whir) Sonic says, "Holy crap! I can feel it! This power's incredible! I can… (Roars)" Sonic has transformed into Dark Sonic. "Sup?" Sonic said in a dark voice. Tails regains his super form and said, "Sonic, let's finish off the other Ginyu members!" So as Goku fought Burter, he quickly defeats him with his own speed. (Bam) (Gack) Burter gets punched in the stomach by Dark Sonic. "Here, Goku. I don't want this worthless trash anymore!" (Swipe) (Bam) (Thud) Vegeta and Shadow got back up and killed Recoome. "Chaos… Spear!" (Zip) (Boom) Sonic yelled, "Nice job, Shadow!" Goku yelled, "Sonic! Shadow! What the hell was that for?! They were in no condition to fight anymore!" Vegeta stomps Burter in the balls. (Wham) (Thud) "Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "There was no reason for that." (Vegeta spits) "I can't believe your strength… yet you want to spare them. You're a disgrace, Kakarott." Sonic said, "Whew! This energy sure is too much. Lemme blow this damn moon apart." Sonic performs a Kamehameha and destroys his own moon. So as Jeice retreats from the heroes, Captain Ginyu asks, "Jeice? Why aren't you with the rest?" Jeice gulps and says, "Well… there is no rest." Ginyu gets angry and yells, "What?! What happened?! We're the best fighters in the universe! How could they be defeated?! Let's go, Jeice!" "Right!" (Zoom) (Zoom) Meanwhile, back at Sonic and Goku, Vegeta asks Goku, "Kakarott! How did you become so strong?! Last time we fought, I defeated you in my Oozaru form." Sonic said, "Oh that's easy. We trained at 100x gravity." Shadow gets angry and yells, "So… did you learn any new moves?!" Sonic said, "Yeah. Didn't you see me back there?" While Sonic, Shadow and the rest of the gang had a quick conversation, Jeice and Captain Ginyu headed to the battlefield. "So, this is the guy who defeated most of our members? Jeice, you should be ashamed of yourself." Meanwhile, back at Frieza, Eggman and Project Mephiles, Frieza used his scouter to locate the Grand Elder's. (Beep) 30 minutes later, they arrived at Guru's. Nail appeared outside the battlefield. "So… you're the bastard that's been wiping out our villages. Lord Guru! I'm gonna go to a different location so you won't be harmed." (Zoom) (Zoom) Back at Sonic and Goku, the two heroes were about to go against Captain Ginyu and Jeice. "Hey, Shadow. Wanna lend us a hand?" asked Sonic. (Zoom) (Zoom) Shadow and Vegeta left Sonic and Goku behind. (Ratatatatatatattatatattat) Sonic and Goku were matching every blow from Ginyu. Sonic said, "So, you had enough yet?" Ginyu said, "Not even close! I was holding back, to test out your strength." Goku said, "Whew. Thank goodness, because we were holding back, also." (Ginyu laughing) "I'm calling your bluff! Prove it." Sonic nodded at Goku and said, "I'll go first." (Sonic powering up) Ginyu gets scared and backs up slowly. "If you're scared about Sonic's power, wait till you see mine." (Goku powering up) "If you're scared, then come at us, bro" said Sonic in a cocky voice. Ginyu's scouter broke due to Sonic and Goku's overwhelming power up. Ginyu yelled, "Well, then. There's only one solution: CHANGE NOW!" (Whoosh) He was aiming at Sonic, but Goku jumped in front and took the attack. (Ssssss) "Ah, that's better" said Captain Ginyu in Goku's body. "D… darn it. Why do I feel…" stuttered Goku in Ginyu's body. (Goku gasps) "What the hell am I doing over there?" Sonic said, "Oh no! I don't know what happened to Goku, but I gotta go warn the others." (Zoom) Meanwhile, Frieza and Nail prepare to battle. "Now, Mephiles. I want you to watch carefully. Analyze my attacks so that you'll be able to have powerful attacks… like mine." Nail charges at Frieza. (Wham) "Oh, I'm sorry. Were we starting? In that case…" (Swip) (Bam) Nail was losing at this rate, Frieza said, "Oh, my. It seems that you are damaged quite a bit. Say, your arm for instance. Yoink!" (Rip) (Nail screams) Dr. Eggman interrupts Frieza's victory. "Frieza, there's something you need to know. The last Chaos Emerald is nearby and it's unguarded." Frieza had a devilish smile and said, "Ah. I see. Excellent work, Dr. Eggman." Nail said, "You haven't won… just… yet. Dende… he's on his way… to give the… Earthlings… the three wishes." Eggman said, "So… there are three wishes instead of one." Eggman and Frieza gave a huge grin. Back at Sonic, he warns Tails, Krillin and Gohan. "Guys, something's wrong with Goku, but I don't know what! At first, Ginyu shot a laser out of his mouth after damaging himself." Krillin said, "Wait. He did what?!" Tails said, "Look, there they are!" Ginyu and Jeice met up with our heroes. Will they be able to tell what's wrong with Goku? Or will they be perished by the hands of this imposter? Find out in the next episode.


	5. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Evil Goku?

As Ginyu and Jeice were charging recklessly at Krillin and Tails, Gohan punches Ginyu in the stomach. (Wham) Tails said, "Gohan, cool off! This may be an imposter, but still, this is your dad's body!" Sonic goes Dark mode again and tries to take on Ginyu in Goku's body. Krillin grabs Tails and Gohan, then yells, "Everybody duck!" (Boom) Tails goes Super and yells, "Hang on, Sonic! I'm coming!" Sonic says, "Whoa! I haven't seen you went super ever since we fought Eggman's Egg Death Machine." Krillin said, "I may not be much help, but as long as we get our old buddy back, I'm in." (Swip) Ginyu and Krillin battled hard. Gohan snuck Ginyu in the stomach again. (Ginyu grunts) "I don't get it! This is the most powerful body ever. How come I can't use its full potential?" "Because you don't how to be in sync with my body" said Goku in Ginyu's body. "Jeice! Don't just sit there and gawk around! Help me kill these turds!" "Right!" (Whoosh) Vegeta and Shadow appeared in front of Jeice. "I believe you have a date, Jeice… in hell!" said Vegeta. Shadow yelled, "Dust this bitch!" (Ratatatatatatatattatatat) Jeice said, "Piss off, you monkey!" (Wham) "Is that all you got?! Shadow, time to obliterate this fag!" Shadow said, "Hmph. CHAOS…" "GALICK…" said Vegeta. Meanwhile, Ginyu found Sonic's strength impressive. "Hm, I like that power, blue hedgehog. Tell me, what's your secret?" Sonic looks at him confused. "Well… if you must know, it's my speed." Tails yells, "Sonic, look out! He's trying to switch bodies!" "Haha! Change now!" Ginyu yells. (Whoosh) Goku struggles and says, "This is… my one and only… chance to get my body back." (Zoom) Sonic creates a spring to escape. Goku jumps on the spring and lands into the blast. (Swoop) (Thud) "Dad! Are you ok?" (Goku groans) (Goku laughs) Krillin yells, "Whoo-hoo! Our buddy is back!" Tails said, "Now… to beat Ginyu once and for all!" Back at Vegeta and Shadow, Shadow delivers the final blow with a Chaos Blast. (Boom) Shadow charges at Ginyu and beats the living crap outta him. Vegeta comes out of nowhere and slams him to the ground. "Bombs away!" (Ginyu grunts) "Vegeta's not so bad." Jeice crawls and says, "You… stupid…" Shadow said, "I just learned a new trick. Wanna see?" (Shadow powering up) Shadow transformed into a Dark Form just like Sonic. "Holy…" (Boom) Shadow killed Jeice with no mercy. As Sonic, Tails, Krillin and Gohan were getting ready to fight Ginyu, Vegeta said, "Back off! He's mine! Yaaaaaahhhhh!" Vegeta was beating the crap out of Ginyu and grabbed him by the horns. Ginyu wiggled free and yelled, "Change… Now!" (Whoosh) Goku threw a frog to intercept the blast. Ginyu accidently switched bodies with a frog, causing him to lose all his abilities… except one. (Ribbit) Vegeta said, "Hey, Shadow! Should I smash this frog or what?" (Scoffs) "Be my guest." Goku said, "Wait! That frog can't harm anyone anymore. Gah!" Sonic and Goku was in pain during their battle with Ginyu. Shadow said, "Sonic, you look wounded. Allow me to take you to the healing chamber to fix you up." Gohan said, "But what about my dad?" Sonic said, "Thanks, Shadow. I'm glad you're on our side." Shadow smirked and said, "Just because we're fighting on the same side, doesn't mean we're friends! Remember that!" Krillin and Tails were terrified. Meanwhile, Frieza and Eggman were still on their search for Dende. "Where the hell could that namekian be? It shouldn't be that hard to find _one_ little namekian!" Frieza yelled. Back at Bulma and Amy, Bulma drinks the water from a strange lake. "Uh, Bulma? I don't think it's safe to drink that water." "But if we don't drink anything, we're gonna die out here!" (Gulp) (Gulp) (Gulp) (Gulp) (Gulp) "Ah! Refreshing. Although, I feel a little…" (Thud) (Thud) Amy and Bulma fell on the ground unconscious. At Frieza's busted ship, Vegeta and Shadow throws Sonic and Goku inside the healing chamber. Vegeta said, "Bald one, kid, fox boy! Follow me! I have some new armor for you all!" So 25 minutes later, they all tried on their new armor. "Holy crap, I feel lighter than ever!" yelled Krillin. Gohan said, "Yeah, and they're flexible!" Tails said, "No, thanks. I'll stick to my wits." (Shadow chuckling) "Suit yourself." Vegeta said, "I'm gonna take a nap. You four go guard the dragon balls and the Chaos Emeralds. Make sure you suppress your energy so Frieza can't detect you." Shadow said, "I'm gonna do some training at that large lake over there!" (Zoom) "Hmph, this looks promising. Might as well get started." Meanwhile, Krillin tells Gohan and Tails, "Hey, look! It's Dende!" "Hey, guys!" said Dende. Tails said, "Well, since we have six of the seven emeralds and all 7 dragon balls, why don't we use the dragon balls to grant our wish?" Gohan said, "But what about Shadow and Vegeta? Won't they try to kill us if we betray them?" Dende said, "Only I can unlock the powers of the dragon balls. You see, only the Namekian language can unlock Porunga, who can grant any wish." So as they dug the dragon balls out of the ground, Tails held the Chaos Emeralds. (Shine) (Shine) (Whoosh) The dragon Porunga popped out of the dragon balls. Tails said, "Ok, so what's the first wish, guys?" Krillin thought of a plan. (Gohan gasps) "I got it! Bring back Piccolo and Knuckles! If we bring back Piccolo, then the Earth dragon balls will be revived, and so will Kami! Also, if we bring back Knuckles, then the Master Emerald will be restored to power." "Hm. Porunga…" (Dende speaks Namekian) "So be it! Piccolo and Knuckles shall be revived." (Beep) Shadow detected a huge power level. "What the…? Is that a dragon? (Gasp) Those little bastards. Vegeta!" (Zoom) Back at Vegeta, he was disturbed from his nap. (Bang) (Bang) "Vegeta, come look!" yelled Shadow. Vegeta looks out the window and says, "So what? It's nighttime and there's a…" (Vegeta screams) (Zoom) (Zoom) Back at Sonic and Goku, they were still healing, but Sonic was glowing a golden aura. Tails said to Dende, "How about we wish them back to Namek?" "Porunga…" (Dende speaks Namekian) (Poof) (Poof) (Piccolo screams) "You idiots!" Knuckles yelled. Gohan asks, "Wait. Where's Piccolo and Knuckles?" Porunga said, "You must be specific with your wishes. Now… what is your third wish?" Vegeta steps in and says, "Grant us immortality!" Vegeta grabs Dende by the neck and threatens him. "Well?! Get on with it!" Shadow said, "I'll handle this. After all, I did learn a little Namkeian after we killed our first village here. Dragon…" (Shadow speaks Namekian) Vegeta was surprised. Just as Shadow asked for the wish, Porunga's eyes went pitch black. (Groan) (Whoosh) (Ssss) (Whistle) (Thud) (Thud) (Thud) (Thud) (Thud) (Thud) (Thud) Tails was scared and said, "Uh… what just happened?" Dende started crying and said, "It's just like I thought. The Grand Elder has… died." Krillin said, "I'm so sorry for your loss." Frieza said, "I am as well." Everyone looks back as if they were terrified. Frieza chuckles and said, "Don't mind me… I'm just strolling around with my new partner, Mephiles." Shadow yells, "Wait! How does he look like me?!" Frieza said, "Simple, on your fight back on so-called Earth, my partner, Dr. Eggman scanned some of your DNA and kept it for his newest creation." Tails said, "I should've known Eggman was here, too. He's always up to no good." Vegeta chuckles and says, "You know, Frieza, I just now realized something. We saiyans were weaklings back in your time. But now that I realized Shadow and I's full power, you don't stand a chance." Shadow said, "That's right, Frieza! Witness the legendary super saiyans… first hand. Vegeta, you take on Frieza, I'll handle this so-called faker." So as Vegeta, Shadow, Frieza and Mephiles went into battle, the planet started shaking. Frieza said, "Impossible! How can a filthy monkey and a puny hedgehog have this much power?!" (Beep) (Beep) (Beep) (Boom) Frieza's scouter broke due to Vegeta and Shadow's energy. Krillin yells, "Everyone, take cover!" Shadow said, "I'm about to rock you… like a hurricane. Chaos… Blast!" (Shadow powering up) (Swoosh) (Boom) "So… what do you think of me, Frieza?" Shadow said. (Ratatatatattatatatattat) Shadow and Vegeta were both fighting Frieza, but he was still managing to hold his own easily. Frieza said, "I'm bored of this. Vegeta, Shadow. You don't mind if I spice this fight up a bit?" Shadow said, "What are you talking about?" Frieza smiled and said, "Allow me to show you." (Frieza powering up) (Stretch) (Stretch) "Ah, that's a lot better." As the rest were terrified, Shadow held his ground and said, "Hah?! Is that all you got?! You're not even good enough to challenge me anymore!" Krillin said, "Shadow! I think he's about to attack! But who is he attacking?" As all of our heroes were side by side, Frieza closed his eyes and thought on who to kill. 2 minutes later, Frieza chose and rushed for the kill. "You!" (Shing) (Screams) Krillin was stabbed by Frieza's horns. Tails goes to Krillin's rescue, but was stopped by Mephiles. (Swoosh) (Shing) Tails was stabbed through the heart. Gohan snaps and says, "You… killed my friend Tails… Krillin… why?! You ruthless bastard!" (Ratatatatatattatatat) Gohan goes berserk and beats the mess out of Frieza. "Hey, Frieza! I hope you enjoy your stay in Hell!" yelled Gohan. "Masenko… Haaaa!" (Boom) (Sss) Frieza was still standing, but he was badly injured. "My turn", Frieza said in a devilish voice. (Wham) He smacks Gohan with his tail. Meanwhile, Knuckles and Piccolo flies by Nail. Piccolo said, "Hold up. I see a Namekian, I'm gonna go see if he's alright. Stay here." As Piccolo walked up to Nail, Nail coughed and said, "You're… a namekian. Our villages… Frieza…" "I know", Piccolo said. Knuckles flew down to see what was happening. Nail said, "There is… a way… to beat… Frieza. But you have to listen carefully. Put your hand on my chest, and we shall fuse into the strongest namekian ever." (Swoosh) (Whoosh) "Rarrrggghhh!" (Whir) Knuckles said, "Whoa! Piccolo, your power… it's…" Piccolo smiles and says, "I know, and I shall share some of this power with you. Get ready." (Whir) (Whoosh) Knuckles can finally go Super. "Alright! Let's go give Frieza a taste of his own medicine!" (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Back at Sonic and Goku, Sonic quickly opens his eyes and the six Chaos Emeralds magically flew away. Meanwhile, Eggman shows up during the fight in a giant ship. "Mwahahahaha! Frieza, witness my Death Eggship! Built by the power of the Chaos Emerald, it'll…" Frieza said, "Hold on a second, Dr. The other six should be here at any moment." (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) The six emeralds appeared in Frieza's possession. As Eggman retrieved the rest of the emeralds, he took Mephiles and said, "I'll go continue my progress with Mephiles! Don't kill them just yet! It wouldn't be fun if I didn't get any of the enjoyment." Frieza grabs Gohan by the hair and says, "You see this little saiyan brat? I'm going to dispose of him, then Vegeta. I'll let Eggman handle the rest of you all." (Whoosh) (Whoosh) "Put him down, Frieza! _I'm_ your opponent now!" yelled Knuckles. Piccolo took off his weighted clothes and powered up to the max. Now that Piccolo and Knuckles have received a huge power boost, will it be enough to beat this menacing tyrant? Or will Frieza triumph over all? Find out in the next episode.


	6. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Knuckles and Piccolo's Boost

As Piccolo and Knuckles were getting ready to fight Frieza, Shadow said, "How did _he_ come back to life?! I killed that pathetic echidna!" Krillin said, "That what you get for messing with us! We used one of the wishes to revive them both." (Wham) Knuckles punches Frieza in the stomach. "Save some for me, Knuckles!" (Ratatatattatatat) Piccolo was beating Frieza. "Ugh! How can a namekian and an echidna have that much power?! Bravo, namkeian! You and that echidna have proven your worthiness. Tell me, would you like to work for me? I'm short of minions." Piccolo said, "You expect _me_ to work for _you_ after you destroyed my people?! Get bent, Frieza!" (Frieza sighs) "Fine! I guess I have no choice but to transform again." Shadow said, "Again?!" (Frieza grunts) (Stretch) (Stretch) (Frieza groans) (Boom) (Sssss) "Ah, that's better." Frieza has transformed into his third form, thus, causing his power to expand by 500x. Piccolo said, "That form… it's disgusting!" (Everyone vomiting) "Silence! I'm going to kill _you_ first, Namekian! Then, the echidna is next." Knuckles went to normal form due to the Super form taking up too much energy. "What the… What the hell?!" Piccolo said, "Knuckles, your body isn't ready to handle that form just yet. Give it time." Frieza asks, "Tell me, namekian. Do you know what a swarm of bees feels like? If so, take this!" (Bshoom) "Argh!" Knuckles punches Frieza in the face, but he wasn't affected. (Wham) He slams Knuckles to the ground. Meanwhile, back at the Egg Carrier, Eggman was working on Mephiles. "With all 7 Chaos Emeralds, I can finally get rid of that blue pest and that so-called Goku. Rise, Mephiles, rise!" Mephiles transformed into a spiky shadow form. Back at the fight, Gohan rushes in to rescue Piccolo. "Hey, Frieza! If you wanna see some true power, get a load of this! Masenko… HAAAA!" (Whoosh) "Shit!" Frieza yells. (Boom) Shadow yells, "Hah! In your face, Frieza! No more tricks up your sleeve?" Frieza roars and says, "You think you won that easily?! Think again! Witness… my true and ultimate form!" (Frieza powers up) (Crackle) (Crackle) (Boom) (Ssss) "Now what do have to say for yourself?" asked Frieza. Frieza's ultimate form was nothing to be reckoned with. Eggman yelled, "Hold up there, Frieza! Mephiles would like to join in on this!" (Thud) Mephiles challenged Shadow to a rematch. "So… Shadow. Would you like to have a rematch? I'm certain that you'll be pleased by my… new and ultimate form." Shadow said, "Bring it on!" (Zoom) Mephiles yelled, "Death Shadow Ball!" (Whir) Vegeta said, "Everyone stay back! Frieza's mine!" (Ratatatatatattatatatat) As Frieza, Vegeta, Shadow and Mephiles were going head-to-head-to-head-to-head, Eggman threw another Chaos Emerald to Mephiles, causing him to quickly beat Shadow. "You have no chance in Hell to defeat me, Shadow." (Whir) Back at Vegeta and Frieza, Frieza easily defeated Vegeta in mere seconds. (Wham) Vegeta yells, "Oh no, you don't!" Vegeta misses and punches a cliff. (Boom) Frieza strikes Vegeta again. (Grip) He strangles Vegeta by the neck, cutting off his breathing. Vegeta breaks free and flies up to the skies. In his mind, he's thinking how can such an unbeatable foe be at his presence, causing him to cry. Frieza punches Vegeta in the stomach one more time, causing him to become unconscious. Meanwhile, Sonic and Goku's healing chamber stopped. (Beep) (Beep) Sonic said, "Awesome! I'm finally healed. I feel a lot more powerful for some reason." (Boom) Goku blew up his healing chamber and strapped on the bag of Senzu beans. (Zoom) (Zoom) Meanwhile, Frieza was getting ready to finish Vegeta and Shadow once and for all. "See, Vegeta? You had no chance against me! Now, die! Yaaaahhh!" (Whoosh) (Whoosh) Sonic and Goku finally arrives at the battlefield. Tails runs up to Sonic and says, "Is that really you, Sonic? Your power… it's endless. You're like a whole different person." Sonic said, "Yeah, it's me. Hey, Knuckles! I see that your power has increased as well. Krillin, Gohan, I barely recognize any of you. (Gasp) Shadow! Are you ok?" Shadow was lying on the ground in blood. (Sonic growls) Vegeta whispers with his dying breath, "Ka… Kakarott… come closer… there's… something I need… to tell you." Goku said, "What is it, Vegeta?" "Frieza… he did this to us. After we served him for years… he… he… betrayed us. The real destruction of our planet… was him." Shadow said, "Sonic. You have to… avenge us. Do not… (Coughs blood) let Frieza win." Frieza said, "Blah, blah, blah, blah. All that gibberish going on. Now… to kill this blue hedgehog and this new guy." (Pshoom) Frieza blasts a Death Beam, but Goku blocks it easily. Mephiles throws a fireball at Sonic, but he absorbs it with a ring and the flame is on his chest. "What the hell is this?! You two… are saiyans?!," Frieza said in a high-pitched voice. Vegeta laughs and says, "Frieza… today, your days are… coming to an end. That's right… these are the… legendary…" (Whoosh) (Shing) (All gasp) Frieza killed Vegeta with a Death Beam to the heart. (Thud) (Coughs blood) Vegeta lied on the ground dead with a hole through the chest. Goku said, "Nooo! What was that for?! He could barely do any harm!" (Frieza laughs) "Now, to kill a certain hedgehog…" Frieza targets Sonic, but Shadow jumps in the way and takes the hit. (Thud) Shadow died with a smile on his face. Sonic said, "Goku… let's get these guys. I'll take on Mephiles, you take on Frieza." (Goku powering up) Goku charges at Frieza and makes a shockwave. "Whoa!" yelled Krillin. "Goku's actually taking him on in his final form. We may have a chance after all." Sonic goes KaioKen and powers up to ¼ of his speed. (Sonic powering up) (Ratattatatattatatatatt) While Sonic and Mephiles were going head-to-head, Goku and Frieza were battling to the death. Frieza conjures up a ring of boulders out of the ground and slams it at Goku. As Goku dodges every one of them, Frieza traps him in an energy bubble. "Got you, saiyan!" yelled Frieza. Goku yelled, "Oh, no!" Meanwhile, Sonic is being depleted of energy, Mephiles grabs another Chaos Emerald and powers up some more. "Face it, Sonic. I know all about you and your techniques, so there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Sonic says in a deep voice, "There's only one way to defeat you… darkness vs. darkness." So as Sonic created his own moon, he stared at it, causing him to turn into his Dark form. He came at Mephiles with all his might, but Sonic was no match for him. Back at Goku's fight, it seems that so far, they are evenly matched. Goku took off his orange jumpsuit and said, "Well, time for me to step it up." (Wham) Frieza punches Goku, but he counters it with a swift kick to the face. Goku grabs Frieza's tail and swings him around. (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Zip) (Boom) Can Goku and Sonic defeat these two tyrants of the universe, or will they suffer horrible defeat? Find out in the next episode.


	7. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Last Resorts

As Goku and Sonic battle Frieza and Mephiles, an epic shockwave commences. (Zoom) Sonic changes into Goku's clothes and battles Mephiles to the fullest extent. Meanwhile, Frieza chokes Goku with his tail, but Goku bites his tail with extreme force. (Chomp) (Wham) (Blows) "You… ape!" "Nope!" Goku kicks Frieza in the face with sheer force. Frieza grabs Goku by the neck and throws him in the water. (Whoosh) (Splash) He grabs Goku's head with his feet and drowns him in the water. Meanwhile, Sonic temporarily beats Mephiles and lends Goku a hand. "Goku! Hold on, here I come. KaioKen x7!" (Sonic powers up) Frieza stares at Sonic and says, "Ok, first of all, what the goddamn shit just happened? And secondly, why the fuck is he red?!" Sonic goes head-to-head against Frieza. Mephiles goes back into his normal state as Dr. Eggman arrives in the battlefield. "Mephiles, I created you! You are the definition of 'fear'. Now… show that blue pest what you're _really_ made of!" "As you wish, master. Sonic… do you remember your friend, Shadow the Hedgehog?" Sonic's eyes got wide and said, "Wh… what'd you say?" "I see I have your attention now. That black pest was a huge nuisance, so I had to put him to rest. And I'll do the same with you, except even more painful!" As Mephiles morphs into his normal form, Sonic goes insane and returns to his Dark Form. Sonic performed a Kamehameha with all of his power. Back at Goku, he was about to die drowning until a flashback of Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Tails, Chi-Chi and Sonic were dying by the hands of Frieza and Mephiles. (Ssss) Frieza looked at the water and flew out the way. (Splash) (Whoosh) "I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends! Frieza... this ends here… and it ends now!" (Wham) Tails yells, "You can do it, guys!" Krillin said, "I can't believe this… we might actually make it out of here in one piece." Goku unleashes a KaioKen Kamehameha. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Haaaaaaa!" Piccolo looked at Knuckles and held him by the shoulder. "Looks like Sonic and Goku are full of surprises. I'm just glad they're on our side." Knuckles said, "Hold up, Piccolo! Look!" Frieza managed to survive the blast, but he was super angry. "You… meddling… simian!" (Whang) Frieza beats up Goku mercilessly. While Goku was losing, Sonic wore himself out and grabbed his arm while smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. Goku crawls up to Sonic and whispers something to him. (Whispering) "Oh!" Sonic exclaims. So as they both raise their hands, Gohan said, "Piccolo, Knuckles, look! My dad and Sonic…" Krillin said, "Wait. Are they…? They are!" Knuckles asked, "What are you babbling about, Krillin?" Tails said, "As you can see, Goku and Sonic are doing the Spirit Bomb. They gather energy around the planet and fuse it into one giant ball." Piccolo said, "I sense a _huge_ amount of energy, but where is it coming from?" (Gasp) "Is that… the… Spirit Bomb?!" Piccolo shouted. Krillin looked up and yelled, "Holy smokes, that thing's huge!" Tails said, "How could Sonic and Goku muster up so much energy? This planet's basically dead." Knuckles said, "They're probably borrowing energy from around the world." Back at the fight, Goku and Sonic are still gathering energy. "C'mon, I need more energy!" Frieza got ticked off and yelled, "So… it this a sign of surrendering?! Answer me, dammit!" (Whang) Sonic sees Mephiles change back into his ultimate form. Sonic said, "Shoot! The only way to defeat him is with more energy! Shadow… if you can hear me, then this is for you, bro. Ever since I first met you, we were rivals and we still are. But throughout the times we fought side-by-side, which was only once, we still managed to kick butt." (Whir) (Whir) The Spirit Bomb got bigger and bigger. Frieza gets even more ticked and slams Goku's face into a lake. (Wham) (Splash) (Splash) (Goku coughs) "Oh, come on, now. Where's all that energy you had earlier?" Goku gets back up and raises his hands in the air. Sonic gathers up most of the energy and tries to go after Mephiles. He goes KaioKen again and rushes to Mephiles. (Wham) He punches Mephiles in the face, but he barely made a scratch. Frieza said, "Ok, saiyan. Time for you and that blue hedgehog to…" Frieza saw the reflection of the Spirit Bomb in the water. Frieza looks up and sees it. "What… what is that? That's no sun, unless…" Frieza finally caught onto their plan. Sonic said, "Goku! Are you ok?!" Krillin said, "Oh, no! Frieza finally knows the plan!" Piccolo said, "I have an idea! Knuckles, come with me. You three lend me your energy. I don't want you to interfere or getting hurt." (Whir) (Whir) (Whir) As Piccolo and Knuckles were gaining energy, Frieza and Mephiles decided to end the lives of Sonic and Goku by using a Death Beam to the face. (Wham) Piccolo comes out and kicks Frieza in the face. Knuckles also punches Mephiles in the stomach. "How… dare you?!" yelled Mephiles. He grabs all seven Chaos Emeralds, making him invincible. Meanwhile, Frieza defeats Piccolo in mere seconds. He was about to finish Piccolo while Knuckles was at his limits. "But… I don't get it… I put all my might into that punch." Frieza said, "You know what? I'm getting sick and tired of this crap. Time to deal with you pests once and for all!" (Bzzzz) (Chuckling evilly) Goku and Sonic yelled at the same time. "Ready!" (Powering up) (Whoosh) "Holy…" Frieza said quietly. As Frieza and Mephiles struggled with the Spirit Bomb, Sonic jumps up and adds a Kamehameha to it for extra power. Will these two heroes finally beat these evil masters, or will their attempts fail? Find out on the next ass-kicking episode.


	8. Chapter 14

Episode 14: The Super Saiyans

As Sonic added the Kamehameha for extra power, Frieza and Mephiles were powerless against the Spirit Bomb. Piccolo grabs Sonic and Goku, protecting them from the epic blast. "Everybody, get down!" yelled Knuckles. Sonic grabs Knuckles and hangs on to the tree while Piccolo grabs the rest of the gang. (Boom) Planet Namek has a hole in the middle. Tails said, "Guys, I'm scared. What if Sonic and Goku didn't survive the impact?" Gohan started crying. Krillin said, "Look over there! I see four people swimming to shore." It was Sonic, Goku, Piccolo and Knuckles. Sonic, tails and Knuckles were reunited as a team again. "Dad! You're alive!" Gohan yelled. (Goku laughs) (Sonic laughs) Krillin said, "Wow! Goku, Sonic, that Spirit Bomb! I didn't know that it was gonna be _that_ huge. I mean, I understand one person, but two? Whoa!" Goku said, "Well, I'm just glad everyone is safe again." Tails said, "Uh… guys? I hope I'm not hallucinating, but I think that's…" Everyone got scared and yelled, "Frieza!" Frieza was so pissed by the attack. Mephliles, however, didn't survive. The Chaos Emeralds dropped down and hit Sonic on the head. They were black and out of energy. Frieza yelled, "I can't believe this! I was almost beaten by a mere blue rodent and a filthy monkey! That was definitely too close! But just to make sure that doesn't happen again…" Piccolo yells, "Goku, look out!" He jumps in front of Goku and took the Death Beam for him. (Zoom) Piccolo fell on the ground while slowly bleeding. Knuckles saw a huge boulder heading for Sonic and said, "Sonic, I'll protect you!" Knuckles jumped in front of the boulder and a Death Beam from Frieza hit him in the heart, causing him to black out. Gohan rushes to Piccolo and Knuckles. "No… no… NOOOOO!" Goku said, "Krillin, Tails, Sonic. Grab Gohan and Piccolo, then take them back to the ship." Frieza said, "Oh, no, you don't!" (Swoosh) As Krillin and Tails were helplessly floating in the air, Krillin yelled, "Goku! Help… Augh!" (Boom) Tails died from Frieza's fist going through his chest. Sonic held Tails in his hands and said, "Tails… my best buddy." Sonic got angry and the Chaos Emeralds returned to their natural color. The emeralds were circulating him as his emotions grew stronger and stronger. (Sonic powering up) "Frieza! You bastard! Yaaaaahhhh!" Sonic has finally turned into a Super Saiyan. Back at Goku, he grunts hard and goes Super Saiyan also with his loss for Krillin. (Goku powering up) Sonic and Goku look at each other, then at Frieza. Frieza said with a scared look, "What the… I thought saiyans were supposed to turn into apes. But… this is no ape. What are you two?" "How about I show you instead, Frieza?" asked Goku in a cocky tone. (Grip) Sonic performed a Kamehameha as Goku launched Frieza in the air. (Whir) (Whoosh) Goku wails on Frieza with only a fraction of his might. (Wham) "Grrr… I am Lord Frieza! I am the most powerful being in the universe! What are these two?!" Sonic said, "I am the hope of all the universe…" "I am the light that shines upon the darkness…" said Goku. "We are the protectors of all that is good…" said Sonic. Sonic and Goku stood side-by-side and yelled, "We are the Super Saiyans known as Sonic the Hedgehog and Son Goku!" As Sonic battled with Frieza, Goku charged up a Kamehameha, hoping to erase Frieza from existence. Sonic smacked Frieza in the face with a Spin Dash and kept hitting him like a pinball. (Wham) Frieza said, "Well… I must say, you actually put up a fight. Unlike that little fox boy, you'll become my ultimate challenge, blue hedgehog." Sonic looked at Frieza with a golden aura surrounding Sonic and said, "You mean Tails? He was my best friend…" Goku said, "Sonic, don't let Frieza get to you, he's trying to mess with your head!" Sonic said, "Tails… I'll avenge you. Frieza, in the name of my best buddy, I'll kill you!" (Sonic powering up) Goku yelled, "Sonic, stand back! I'm gonna launch a blast! Ka…Me…Ha...Me…Haaaaaaaaa!" (Whoosh) Frieza was helpless since he was depleted from his brief battle with Sonic. He got up and thunder struck him, somehow causing Frieza to gain more energy. "How about I just skip the boring stuff and go straight into the death scene?" said Frieza. As Frieza began to power up, his body grew stronger and stronger as if he was made of pure steroids. (Stretch) (Stretch) Eggman came out of his ship laughing in triumph. "Oh, hohohoho! Frieza, you devilish dog! I didn't know you had it in you! With your brawn and my brains, we shall conquer the galaxy together." Frieza said, "I won't be needing you anymore, Dr. You see, I already obtained my full strength without you… goodbye." (Boom) (Eggman screaming) (Ding) Dr. Eggman was sent flying back to Earth. Sonic said, "Now that Egghead's out of the way, how about we get back to the brawl?" (Frieza chuckles) "What's so funny, Frieza?" asks Goku. "This." (Wham) Sonic blasts a Kamehameha, but Frieza absorbs the power and strikes him head-on. (Zap) (Zap) (Zap) (Zap) (Zap) From the immense power from Frieza, Sonic returns in his normal state all scorched up. "Dammit! He's too strong in is current state!" Meanwhile, Goku and Frieza take each other on in a fight to the finish. (Wham) (Boom) (Bang) Frieza has met his match against the two saiyan warriors. But with Sonic all banged up, can Goku hold his own until Sonic gains his strength back? Find out in the next episode of Sonic Ball ZX.


	9. Chapter 15 (Finale)

Episode 15: The Explosion of Namek

As Goku was battling Frieza, Planet Namek was on the brink. (Ratatatatatatatatatattatatatatatatatttat) Meanwhile, Sonic wakes up from his unconsciousness and watches the battle between Goku and Frieza. He notices a small pile of bluish-purplish goo heading for Frieza. Sonic yells, "Goku, look out!" As the goo covers Frieza, he transforms into a new form. (Bzz) (Crackle) (Crackle) (Whoosh) (Whir) "Now, to crush you once and for all, you filthy saiyan. Then, I'll finish off that annoying blue hedgehog," Frieza said in a deep voice. Sonic grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and turned Super again. Sonic and Goku tries to battle Frieza in his new form, but they were no match for his new form. Sonic goes for a punch. Goku says, "Sonic, stop! Look! Frieza can't handle that power. Looks like he's returning to normal, so there's no need to go Super Saiyan anymore. (Whir) (Whir) Goku and Sonic returned to their normal states while charging up a Kamehameha. Sonic notices Porunga rising up. (Sonic gasps) "Goku, look! The dragon! It's still there… which means that the Grand Elder is still alive somewhere. Let's go!" As Goku and Sonic fly to Porunga, Frieza charges a Death Wave at Goku, then releases it at full power. (Whir) (Whoosh) (Boom) Frieza missed and chased them. Frieza battles Goku again, but this time, Goku went Super Saiyan and punched Frieza in the gut. (Wham) Sonic yells to Porunga, "Porunga, can you wish everyone that was killed by Frieza and his henchmen back to life?" Porunga said, "Very well." (Whir) Vegeta and Shadow came back to life. As Shadow gets up, he sees Sonic and thanks him. "Thanks, Sonic. This time, we'll be true allies. But we _will_ settle the score someday." As Vegeta gets up, he sees Goku as a Super Saiyan. "So… you finally did it. Congratulations, Kakarott. Now, Frieza, time for you to die! Galick Gun…" Shadow charges a Chaos Spear at full power while Sonic and Goku charges a Kamehameha. "Kamehame…HAAAAAAAAAA!" (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Whoosh) (Bzzzz) As the four heroes threw their full power at Frieza, the fearsome tyrant was finally put to an end. "Nooooo! How can I have been beaten by those filthy saiyans? Impossible!" (Groan) Frieza was finally defeated, but the planet was about to erupt. Sonic yelled, "Guys, what do we do?" Shadow grabbed all seven Chaos Emeralds and said, "Well, well. I don't know about you and Kakarott, but Vegeta and I are going back to Earth to finish some business. Chaos Control, now!" (Whir) (Whoosh) Sonic said, "Dammit! They lied! (Gasp) Goku! Look! Porunga's still there. But I thought that Krillin and the rest used two of the wishes. Oh well. Porunga, can you wish everyone on Planet Namek back to Planet Earth?" Porunga said, "I can, but since you two possess so much power, I cannot teleport you both back to Earth." (Ding) (Ding) (Ding) (Ding) (Ding) (Ding) (Ding) (Ding) Everyone was back on Earth except for Sonic and Goku. Sonic looks back on the flames bursting through the planet's core. "No… no… NOOOOO!" yelled Goku. (Boom) As Planet Namek exploded, Sonic and Goku was caught in the explosion, thus, leaving the two greatest heroes dead again… or are they? Stay tuned for the next saga of Sonic Ball ZX.


End file.
